1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a clutch-pressure control valve for a hydraulically actuated friction clutch, particularly a clutch for use in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A clutch pressure control valve of this type is disclosed in German Patent application No. P 34 04 378. This known valve has the disadvantage that the clutch pressure increases in proportion with the square of the speed because the pressure signal, which acts upon the valve spool, varies as the square of the speed. The optimum variation of the clutch pressure with speed, therefore, cannot be achieved or can only be achieved approximately.